toadssecretfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
A young, handsome man stands on the moon pointing at the camera and starts shouting. “Hello TV viewers! My name is Oatmeal, as most you know from, Modeling 101, and the Food Channel! This is Total Drama: The Galactic Journey! We somehow found a spaceship and space fuel lying around, but they can’t magically find decent hair spray. I mean, this is where twelve unique ‘contestants’ if you want to call them that, compete for SEVEN million dollars! But it won’t just be me helping out on this show, it will be my pet sidekick Bobo!” He slowly stepped back. “Hello young men and women. This is Bobo speaking. You might wonder why a monkey is speaking, but it beyond your ability to comprehend things. I can assure you that this will not be a fun trip.” A small space-pod lands onto the moon next to Oatmeal and Bobo. Bobo proclaims, “This the test subject, erm.. contestant.. Fay!” A small petite female walked off the pod and smiled at Oatmeal then looked at the ground. “WOAH, isn’t the moon supposed to be made of cheese?” She felt the ground, and looked at Oatmeal. “This is styrofoam. Do you take the modern viewer as a fool?” Oatmeal says, “Well… in fact, yes we do! It’s so great that you’re SOOOO observant. I have a feeling that I’m TOTALLY going to like you, Miss.Space Cheese Expert. On other notes—here comes Mario!” A chubby generic looking chef carrying in pizza glared and frowned at Fay and Chris. “Jeez, I thought I would get a better view here.” Fay laughed, “What are you talking about? I swear I can see a second moon from here.” Bobo stood there emotionless, “As the constant rambling of you stupid humans continue, here is the next person, Big Bertha.” Big Bertha barely able to walk waddles in. “Woah, that was so much walking. Anyways, is there any food around here?” Mario mocking says, “I’m sorry GPS is unable to track a nearby all-you-can-eat buffet.” Oatmeal glares at Mario, “That’s enough. Unless you want to be out before everyone is here.” He winks. “Next up is, Treyquisha.” A thin man walks in. “Why hello there, my name is Treyquisha. I am a honor student at the Bronx Wood Academy. But I musn’t bore you with the details.” Big Bertha looks at Treyquisha, “He looks like a twig. Boy do you eat?” Fay nudged Big Bertha, “Don’t be mean to him! He probably doesn’t eat enough cheese. By the way, if you need any, I always keep a stash in my pocket or suitcase.” A girl runs off the space-pod unannounced. “I believe a wild buffalo has been sneaked onto the pod! Shall I proceed to make meat and armor into it? By the way, my name is Avari, pleased to meet you all.” Treyquisha said in relief, “FINALLY, someone who is actually nice. I’m Treyquisha. Nice to meet you!” Avari replied, “Please to make your acquaintance. Now would you please help me with the loose bison?” A large man walked off the pod only wearing a large diaper. “Woah woah woah, I’m only a large man. The name is Kim Kim. Largely known activist for Platypus Rights, and a largely known Sumo Wrestler.” Mario sighed, “Don’t people realize, you can have earthquakes OFF Earth?” A man shouted, “THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID. HAR HAR HAR.” A man in a jesters outfit appeared, “Sir Joker, professional joker. Nice to meet you.” Kim Kim laughed, “Your as funny as I’m thin.” Everyone laughed except Sir Joker. A very pretty girl walked off the pod, “There’s no need to be very mean to everyone. My name is Rae.” All the guys began staring at her. In a confessional Oatmeal stated, “Wow, she is REALLY pretty.” Treyquisha began making his move towards her, “Why hello there, my name is Treyquisha. Please to mee-“ Mario pushed him out of his way and bragged, “My dear, my lady, I’m super tough, super strong, and your dream boy. Pleased to meet you, I am Mario, me amore.” Avari shoved Mario away, “I’m sorry about that. Boys will be boys. My name is Avari. Let’s be friends!” She smiled. Rae nodded. Treyquisha screamed, “Not to be the burden of bad news.. BUT THERE’S A GUY WITH NO FACE GRABBING ME OVER HERE.” A tall man appeared behind Treyquisha and grabbed him with his long hands. Oatmeal nodded and said, “That’s Slenderman. He’s going to be one of your best friends.” Treyquisha screamed again, “You mean the REAL slenderman? ARE YOU CRAZY? He’s going to kill us!” A mysterious voice began talking, “Sparkles and blue. Markers and true. This is what you do, you become true.” Before everyone’s eye’s Slenderman became a little bunny!” “Witch Model coming in everyone. Beautiful person, don’t touch me. Don’t touch me.” The witch spoke highly of herself. Mario exclaimed, “What beautiful woman? Where?” Fay laughed, “For once, this tool is actually funny.” A green monster walked off the space-pod and punched it causing it to explode. "Gggg….” Treyquisha looked at it and said, “Oh man, please don’t hurt me. I’ve had too much of that already.” Oatmeal stated, "Don’t worry. Viktor only attacks on command, sometimes. I believe that is everyone that needs to be introduced.” An old lady stepped forward from the shadow, “My prediction for your future years ago was right, remember when you were younger and got my prediction? ‘As we meet again, you will forget.’ Amazing isn’t it? My name is Gertrude.” Bobo stated, “Very illogical. As stated, that is everybody. Now for the teams, a random selection will be chosen.” Oatmeal holds a flag bearing a beaver, “On the Biting Beavers, Reagan, Sir Joker, Treyquisha, Viktor, Big Bertha, and Fay.” Oatmeal grabs a flag bearing a dingo, “On the Dancing Dingos, Gertrude, Gwendolyn, Kim Kim, Avari, Mario, and Slenderman.” Bobo then says to the camera, “There you have it. These stupid humans and others have been brought into the teams. What will happen? Will one of them die? Will they survive? Who will be eliminated first? Find out next time on Total Drama: Galactic Journey!